Yugioh GX: The academy's Adventure
by Justrayawsome
Summary: A new hero has arise and it is up to him and his friends to protect Duel Academy from evil. Can they do it? Find out now.


**All right guys I'm here again with a new story and I know, I Know another new story and it's a yugioh GX story but I lost interest in Power Rangers and started using synchro monsters on DA and I started to use them more so I am making a new story where you can have Synchron monsters. I still won't use XYZ monsters yet. So I hope this is my final new story.**

* * *

_Episode 1_

_It have been twenty years since Jaden Yuki and his friends last attended the famous dueling school Duel Academy, and it have been five years since team 5D's battle with Z-one. A lot has changed in the world of dueling turbo duels became less popular. Now it's time for a new hero to take the stage. This new hero is on his way to the Kaiba dome right now and his name is Justin Rafanan. _

* * *

A Filipino sixteen year old boy is running down the street heading towards the Kaiba dome. He is wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans on is left arm is his duel disk. His black ear length hair flowing in he wind. While he is running he has to push his glasses up so they don't fall off. When the teen got there he saw a table with two girls wearing Ra Yellow female uniform and a man in a black suit wearing sun glasses. The young man walked up to the table, "Is this where you check in?" He asked.

"Yes, and your name is young man?" The man asked the teen.

"Justin Rafanan sir." He said.

The man looked at the list and saw Justin's name, "Aw Rafanan number 73."

Justin then bowed as he said respectfully, "Thank you sir." He hen left towards the door.

As Justin walked into the dome four duels were already in motion. But what surprised him the most are the amount of students there are, "Wow so these guys are myfuture classmates."

"That is if you pass the duel." A voice from behind Justin said. The person that the voice belongs to was a white guy was about his age with short blond hair he is wearing a white tee shirt with a male Slifer Red uniform on. "The names Andrew Masters, and that came out more rude than I meant it to be sorry."

"No prob man, and I understand what you mean if I don't win the duel I don't get in. My name is Justin Rafanan. So how was your duel?" Justin asked.

"Man it was close if I didn't summon my then I would have lost." Andrew said as he pulled out a card. The card had a purple dragon with three Justin saw the card his eyes widened, "You have a Montage Dragon? Man that card is so rare."

"Yeah I know I was so lucky..." But Andrew didn't finish his sentence as he was cut off by the speaker.

"Number 73 report to duel arena number two, Number 73 to duel arena two."

"That's me," Justin said as he headed towards the arena, "wish me luck."

At the duel arena

When Justin got to the duel arena he saw a older man he was wearing a dark red suit and had white hair and a beard and he looked around fifty. When the man saw Justin he smiled, "Hello young man my name is Hayden Thomson and I am the Slifer Red Headmaster. What would your name be?" Hayden said/asked?

"My name is Justin sir." Justin said.

"So you know that you must try your best in this duel or you won't get in to the academy." The Slifer Headmaster said.

The teen just smiled, "Yes I do know sir. Now I must ask you one question."

The older man smiled, "What would that be?"

"Are you ready to duel?" Justin asked as Hayden nodded.

"Let's Duel!" Both duelist shouted out.

H: 8000

J: 8000

They both activated their duel disk as they both drew their first five cards. "I shall go first." Hayden said as he drew a sixth card and looked over his hand. "I will start by calling on the Dooplewarrior in defense mode" [Note: for the info on attack and defense (att/def)] (800/800). The monster was a man in a black suit holding a green gun kneeling on a card. "I'll shall end with that."

'Why did he summon such a weak monster?" Justin asked himself. "My turn draw." Justin looked through his hand and saw a good monster. "I'll show you a real monster I play the Flamvell Firedog in attack mode" (1900/200). This was a dog that was made out of molten rocks when it landed on the field it made a powerful how. "Now my Firedog attack the Dooplewarrior." Justin commanded as his dog pounced at the warrior as the dog bit his neck killing him. "Now when my Flamevell Firedog destroys a monster by battle I can special summon a fire monster with 200 or less defense points." He said as his duel disk ejected a card, Justin then pulled the card from his deck, when he did the duel disk shuffled his deck for him. "I now special summon my Laval Magma Cannoneer in attack mode" (1700/200). This new monster was a purple rock monster with steel armor and a stone cannon on each shoulder. "Now with nothing on your field to protect you go Laval Magma Cannoneer attack him directly!" The monster then shot lava from his two cannons shooting the elder man as the said man flinched form the attack.

H: 6300

J: 8000

"Now I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Justin said as two face down cards appeared behind his monsters.

Hayden drew another card, "My turn starts so now I will play my Monster Reborn spell card to bring back the Dooplwarrior." The man in black returned to the field. "Then I play the Dark World Dealing spell so now we draw a card each and then discard one." They both drew and discarded a card. "Now I'll summon my Junk Synchron in attack mode" (1300/500). A small human like figure appeared on the field wearing orange armor that looked like it was from the dump. "Now he might not be strong but now I can special summon my Sonic Warrior in attack mode" (1000/0). This was a green and with armored human figure with pink eyes.

"Okay so you summon three weak monsters. They can't do a lot against my Firedog or my Cannoneer." Justin said slightly confused.

Hayden smiled while they do look weak together they are strong." He earned a confused look from the teen. "I guess I'll have to show you." He then looked at his Junk Synchron and Dooplewarrior, "I tune my level 3 tuner Junk Synchron with my level 2 non-tuner Dooplewarrior so I can synchro summon my level 5 Synchron monster Junk Warrior." The two said monsters jumped into the air as Junk Synchron turned into three green rings. Dooplewarrior then flew into the rings as he turned into two green stars. Finally a white light went through the rings into the stars to create a new monster (2300/1300). This monster looked like a taller Junk Synchron but with purple armor and red googles.

"Okay he looks cool, but..." Before Justin could finish two smaller Dooplewarriors appeared in the field. "What the heck happened?"

"You see when Dooplewarrior was used in a Synchron summon I can special summon two Doople Tokens in attack mode (400/400)X2. Also Junk warrior gains the attack of all the level 2 and lower monsters on my field. The Doople Tokens are level 1 and Sonic Warrior is level 2 so that is extra 1800 points for my monster (2300-4100/1300)." He pulled out another card, "I also play Solidarity since I only have warrior monsters in my graveyard all my warriors gain 800 attack points" (400-1200/400)(1000-1800/0)(4100-4900/1300)(4900-7400/1300).

Justin with fear in his eyes, "Well if this isn't when I need a trap I don't know when is. Anyways I activate the Threatinging Roar trap so now you can't activate your battle phase." When he activated the trap a mighty roar made all of the warriors quiver in fear.

"So you bought your self an extra turn, I set one card and switch my tokens and Sonic Warrior to defense and end." Hayden said.

Justin drew his card and smiled. "Alright I'm summoning my good old friend Flamevell Baby in attack mode" (800/200). As the name suggest the monster is a little baby that is made out of fire. "Now he may be weak but you aren't the only one who can synchro summon, so I tune my level 1 tuner Flamevell Baby and my level 4 non-tuner Flamevell Firedog to synchron summon my level 5 Laval Dual Slasher in attack mode" (2400/200). A warrior made out of red and black rocks appeared he had tan stone armor and on his elbows to blades. "Now I use my Laval Magma Cannoneer's effect I can discard a fire monster and you lose 500 life points and he can do it twice. I discard Laval Blaster and Laval Lakeside Lady so you lose 1000 life points." Laval Magma Cannoneer charged up his cannons and blasted two fireballs at the Slifer Headmaster

H: 5300

J: 8000

"Now since I have three Laval monsters I can use Dual Slashers effect." Justin said with a smile.

"Three you only have two unless..." Hayden eyes widened, "You sent one with Dark World Dealing didn't you?"

Justin pulled out the card Laval Miller, "Guilty as charged. Any who since I have two or more Laval monsters in the grave if Dual Slasher attacks a defensive monster he can attack again. And since I have three or more Laval monsters he can inflict piercing damage. Go Dual Slasher Laval Slash on both the Doople Tokens." Laval Dual Slasher ignites his blades and slashed the two tokens. (7300-4900)

H: 3300

J: 6000

"What happened why did I lose your points?" Justin asked.

"I activated my face down Dimension Wall so now you lose my battle damage." Hayden replied. "Your aren't going to win that easily."

"Fine but Laval Magma Cannoneer can still attack." The monster fire a fireball at Sonic Warrior killing it (4900-3100). "I'll end there."

"My turn draw. I play Card of Demise so I can draw until I have five cards but in five turns I discard my hand." The older man explained as he drew three cards. He examined the cards and smiled, "I play Lightning Vortex, so now I just discard a card and you lose all your face up monsters and that is both of them." He sent a card to the graveyard as a lightning bolt came from the sky striking the two Laval monsters killing them.

As Justin sent the two cards to the grave he said, "I'll survive the hit with life points to spare."

"True but I shall equip my Junk Warrior with Megamorph so now his original attack points double" (3100-5400). The purple warrior grew double the size. "Now Junk Warrior attack him directly." The now giant warrior flew to Justin and gave him a powerful punch.

H: 3300

J: 600

"I might be lower on points but since mine's are lower your monster's attack is halved because of Megamorph." What Justin saying is true as the monster became half it's original size (5400-1950).

"Thar is true, but I have something that can help." He held up another spell card, "I play Emergency Provisions so now I sacrifice my Megamorph to gain 1000 life points an to restore Junk Warriors attack" (1950-3100). The warrior returned to his regular size as his duelist resorted life points.

H: 4300

J: 600

"This is your last turn use it wisely." The man said.

'He's right I better make this draw count or else I won't get into the academy." Justin thought as he drew his card. He looked at the card and his eyes widened, "Time to win this duel." He said. "I'll play the spell card Searing Fire Wall so I remove from play four Laval monsters to special summon that amount of Laval Tokens." As he said that Laval a Dual Slasher, Laval Lakeside Lady, Laval Blaster, and Laval Magma Cannoneer was ejected out from the graveyard slot as he slid the four cards into the remove from play slot on his duel disk. When he did four fireballs appeared on the field as the changed into little fire heads. "Now I summon my favorite monster." He played the card and a little kid that looked like he was in the little leagues with a red uniform on was on the field holding a metal spiked bat (500/1000). "Say hello to the Ultimate Baseball Kid."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Justin but you monster is really weak." Hayden said shaking his head.

Justin just smiled, "Yes he's weak now but he gains 1000 attack pints for the amount of fire monsters on the field besides him and because of my Searing Fire Wall there are four so now he gains 4000 attack points." The kids eyes the looked like they had fire in them as his attack skyrocketed (500-4500/1000). "Now Ultimate Baseball Kid take out the Junk Warrior Home Run Fireball." The monster made a fireball and hit it with his bat and when it hit the junk monster it burst into flames and when the fire died down the Junk Warrior was incinerated.

H: 2900

J: 600

"Now I use his effect I can sacrifice another fire monster but him to inflict 500 points of damage per monster so now I sacrifice all my Laval Tokens to use his effect. Go Strike Out Fireball!" Justin commanded as his four tokens turned to fire balls and flew to the baseball played. He then hit them with his bat towards Hayden making him lose life points.

H: 900

J: 600

The Ultimate Baseball Kid's eyes returned to normal as did his points (4500-500/1000).

Hayden was panting from the attack, "Well I have 900 points left and your monsters attack is at 500 again. Next turn I can turn this duel around."

Justin still is smiling, "True but there is no next turn. I activate the Return From A Different Dimension trap card. Now I pay half my life points to return my monster from out of play. So I return my Laval Blaster, Magma Cannoneer, Dual Slasher, and Lakeside Lady." Magma Cannoneer and Dual Slasher returned to the field (1700/200)(2400/200) while a girl in a blue dress with red hair and red eyes (200/200) and a human like figure man from orange rocks and with steel armor with a blaster on each hand (1200/800) appeared. "With four new fire monsters on the field my Ultimate Baseball Kid gain 4000 attack again" (500-4500/1000).

H: 900

J: 300

"Now time to end this I sacrifice my Laval Magma Cannoneer and Laval Dual Slasher to inflict 1000 points of damage towards you." The to monsters turned to fireballs and headed toward the monster. "Ultimate Baseball Kid end this and earn me my spot on Duel Academy STRIKE OUT FIREBALL!" He commanded as the kid used its effect hitting the older man ending the duel.

H: 0000

J: 300

"Congrats, Justin you made it in now you will just have to wait and the headmaster of a dorm will come to you and give you you dorm." Hayden said as he shook Justin's hand.

"Thank you sir. I hope to see you again." Justin said as Hayden walked away.

As Justin walked back to Andrew he saw that he was doing the same, "Dude that was close how are you feeling."

"I feel good man, now I wait." Justin said. Soon enough he heard his name in the intercom. "Well let's see what dorm I'm in." A few minutes later he walked out wearing a red blazer with a red duel disk. "I'm in Red and I can't be happier."

"Well it looks like we won't be alone huh man." Andrew said as he held out his hand for Justin.

"Yeah it looks like it." As he shook his hand.

* * *

**Alright episode one is done and I hoped you enjoyed it and please review and tell me how I did.**


End file.
